Trained as a Turk
by AnimalCops
Summary: As a Turk, Tseng was trained to take whatever punishment he had to. No matter what it was or from who, but can the Turk Director really tolerate it for this long?


_**A/N from A.C.: This is my first Rufus/Tseng and… yeah it's probably OoC. But there's really not enough of this kind of this pairing. Where's all the asshole-seme Rufus and uke-Turk-trained Tseng? Totally pwp by the by.**_

_**Italic – Tseng's thoughts**_

The blond president snarled as he walked into his office, cursing under his breath as he returned from a meeting about the budget. Everyone needed money. Everyone needed a boost in their funds and _no one_ showed any progress. He just could not understand it. He gave them all millions of gil and they had nothing to prove that the company was expanding and getting stronger.

The science department turns up a bunch of failed clones and monsters. The weapons department causes more explosions than successful new methods of destruction. The Turks haven't caught any major criminals or a single enemy in months. SOLDIER has been failing at recent missions.

Rufus. Was. Pissed.

"Tseng." Rufus snapped out, turning to look at the Turk that was closing and locking the office door.

"Yes, Sir?" _Please don't tell me to-_

"Come over here right now." The young president growled out, narrowing his eyes at the older male.

The Wutaiian Turk held back a sigh and walked over to the other man, standing before him with his hands clasped behind his back, "Sir?"

Rufus raised his hand, as he did that Tseng knew exactly what would be happening. The younger man's hand slapped across the Turk's face causing his head to turn from the force of the hit without a sound falling from his lips. This has happened many times and by now the older male learned to hold back his flinches and noises. He was a Turk, trained to handle pain no matter what or by whom.

The president narrowed his ice blue eyes and raised his hand again, "You know why you get this, Tseng?"

"No, Sir…" His voice was calm as he turned his head back so he could look at the younger man.

"You get this because you're nothing. You're my pawn."

"Of… Of course, Sir." Tseng gave a slight nod before the expected slap came once more and he felt pain to the side of his face. He closed his eyes, keeping his head turned as he forced himself to stay silent.

"My pawn, Tseng. What else are you?"

"Your Turk, Sir…" The Wutaiian mumbled, feeling heat rise to his cheeks.

_That's not what he wanted to hear…_

"My toy." Rufus gripped the older man's chin and turned his head, "Look at me."

Dark brown eyes opened and stared into the chilly blue, "Sir..?"

"You're my toy, Tseng. You take what I want you to take… You fucking take it."

The older man took in a deep breath, understanding completely, "Yes, Sir…"

_It's so familiar… Every time… After almost every meeting… _The Turk thought sadly, _He uses me… just to get his anger to go._

"You know where to go, pet."

_Of course I do, you bastard… This always happens._

"Yes, Sir…" He gave a slight nod and walked over to the president's large oak desk, putting his hands on the top and leaning over slightly. He bit his bottom lip when he felt the bulge in the blond's pants settle nicely against his ass. "Sir..?"

Rufus' hands snaked around the older man's waist, picking at the button to his dress pants and slowly lowering the zipper, "What's wrong, Tseng?" The young president pushed the black slacks down along with the Turk's black silk boxers, "Don't you think you deserve this?"

_No! I don't deserve it!_

"… Yes, Sir…" He hung his head, staring down at the desk, his eyes following a pattern in the wood as he felt the younger man lift his legs up to remove his shoes, socks and had him step out of his pants and boxers. "I know I deserve everything you give me."

"Damn right you do." The blond wrapped his hand firmly around the older man's length and growled in his ear, "You are mine. Understood? I don't care how much people pay you for a fuck-"

_I'm not a whore, you asshole…_

"- but I own you." He gave a rough nip to the Turk's throat and snarled, "You're mine."

"Sir… I'm not a toy. I'm a human being." Tseng growled out, his eyes narrowing at the desk, "I'm sick of this."

A strong hand tugged on the Turk's ponytail and pulled so hard his head was forced back so he was now looking up at the tiled ceiling of the office. Rufus' hot breath trailed over the shell of his ear, "I don't care what you think you are or if you're sick of it. You're nothing but a Wutaiian slave to me. Understood?"

"I… I…"

"You _what_, Tseng? You understand? Do you understand how damn worthless you are?" The blond hissed into the older man's ear, his grip on the silky black hair tightening. The sound of the president's zipper and his pants falling to the ground had Tseng tensing up a little.

"I- I'm not a slave!"

With one well aimed thrust, Rufus broke through and entered Tseng, pushing in deep. The Turk let out a scream as burning pain flared through his body, his back arched and his blunt nails dug into the oak desk top. The blond president smirked, leaning close to hiss into the older man's ear, "What was that..?"

A deep shaky breath rattled its way through the Wutaiian's lungs, "I- I… I'm no- Aaaahh! RUFUS!"

Rufus frowned and bit the older man's ear harshly, thrusting his hips to ram into Tseng's prostate once more, "What did you call me?"

"I- I'm sorry…" _Not.. I'm not sorry at all…_ "Mister President…"

"That's more like it, whore."

_Stop calling me that!_

The blond rocked his hips faster, tightening his grip on the older man's length to hold off his release, pushing hard against his sweet spot, trying to drive the Turk crazy with pleasure. Tseng cried out and bucked his hips, wanting to get finished with this torture.

"P- Please, Sir!" The older man was reduced to begging now, "Please… Please…"

"Please what, Turk?" Rufus snarled, biting hard on the pale neck, making sure to leave a mark to claim the Turk as his toy and only his.

"L- Let me come! Please!" He needed it. He desperately needed his release and the other man knew it.

The president smirked and released the older man's cock, watching as one of the Turk's hands tore away from the desk and reached down to touch himself. He closed his eyes and let out a gasp, focusing on the pleasure instead of the pain coming from the rough thrusts behind him.

Rufus tossed his head back as he came deep within his Turk, forcing himself as deep as he could go. "Fuck yes…"

Tseng released over his hand and the side of the desk with a silent cry, gasping as the president abruptly pulled out of him. The Turk felt hands on his hips and held back his wince as he was forced to step back and kneel.

"Tseng." The president's voice was harsh and raspy, "You made quite the mess of my desk."

"Sir…"

_Don't make me…_

"Clean it up, Turk. Use your mouth."

A deep blush flushed the Turk's cheeks as he leaned forward, licking his release from the desk. _This is so humiliating…_ He deep brown eyes closed and he focused on the degrading task before him.

"When you're finished with that, I want you to go get me something to eat. Understood?"

The older man gave a slight nod, his tongue lapping up the last of the sticky liquid on the desk.

_I'll get you back for this, Rufus…_


End file.
